<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Feels Like Home by sitabethel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026508">It Feels Like Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel'>sitabethel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>$60.00?, All at the same time, Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Bomb, But it's a fanfic and just look at Ryou?, Cheap Hotels, Fast Food, Fast car, Hand Job, How can you tell him no?, I mean...how much can fast food cost?, Jamming in the car to 80s tunes with your kidnappers, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Obviously kidnapping is bad and you don't get McD's, Poverty mention, Ransom, Rim job, Ryou is the only competent thief among them, dinner food, fun road trip type kidnapping?, gas station grub, hostage, knife, neglectful father, rope, there. was. only. one. bed., tornshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou lived alone in his father's grand estate which sits in the center of an isolated maple forest. Until one day when two fake security guards take him away at knifepoint and transport him to another city in order to be exchanged for a heavy ransom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Feels Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjam117/gifts">Ninjam117</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Ninjam for commissioning this fic! Tornshipping is always great to write, and it was nice to deal with only 3 pensis after all the ot6 writing I'm been doing lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In theory, Ryou lived with his father who owned the Domino City Museum and had one of the rarest private artefact collections in the world. Their estate was large and elegant, the gardens were a little monotonous but well kept, and the land surrounding the house was a beautiful expanse of hills and maple forest. Staff slipped in and out of the house throughout the day, cleaning maids, gardeners, and of course security, but they were seldom seen and never spoken to. In truth, Ryou lived alone, a ghost haunting his own house. The closest thing he had to friends were his tabletop RPG figurines which he painted and cared for with the same reverence his father gave to ancient textiles and pottery. </p><p>The sunset cut into all the Western facing windows. One second, Ryou walked in shadow, but the next second he’d be stuck by orange-gold brightness. The light and dark patches alternated like a passionate argument: point, counter point, jab, retort, shadow, sunlight. Right before reaching the door, Ryou stopped, and turned around. </p><p>“Hello?” He squinted, but the light blinded him. </p><p>The two silhouettes stepped closer. By the time Ryou realized they weren’t part of the staff, the first one already had Ryou pressed into the corner of the hallway with a knife tucked beneath his jaw. </p><p>“Listen and follow our orders and you’ll be fine,” The voice whispered, rough, low, dangerous, and...thrilling. </p><p>Ryou couldn’t nod, but he gave a slight tilt of his head to show he understood. As they stood in the consistent shadow of the corner, Ryou’s eyes adjusted. The two men were dressed like security guards. Broad-billed caps hid their faces. </p><p>“Do you have a car, or are they all daddy’s?” The first one asked. </p><p>“I have a car,” Ryou said. </p><p>“Good.” The man with the knife grinned. </p><p>“We’re going to the garage, getting into your car, and we’re going on a fun little ride. Are we clear?” the second asked. His voice was disinterested, as if Ryou were hardly worth his time despite them being the ones to seek him out. Ryou was used to his type, the men and women who visited his father all used the same tone. </p><p>“Clear.” </p><p>“My, aren’t you a tame little lamb.” The second man chuckled before pivoting and walking down the hallway. “Come.” </p><p>“You won’t see the knife, but I promise it’s close. Try anything funny and the other guards won’t get to you in time to save you.” The first captor slipped the knife into the sleeve of his uniform. </p><p>“I understand.” Ryou marched forward.</p><p>The two men formed a cage around him, one in front, one in back, nothing but hallway on either side. As they descended the spiral staircase, Ryou considered shoving the person in front of him. It was a tall staircase, they’d break at least their wrists if not their neck, but…did he really want to hurt them? </p><p>Besides, the one behind Ryou would probably skewer Ryou’s kidney before he so much as pulled in a breath to call for help, so Ryou remained calm. Scanning the garage, Ryou figured it was possible to use the cars as shields and out maneuver the captors until one of the real security guards found him, but even as Ryou glanced around, the man with the knife stepped close enough for his breath to tickle Ryou’s ear. The sensation sent a pleasant tingle down Ryou’s spine. Nothing exciting ever happened to him, and this <em>was</em> exciting, if not concerning. </p><p>Ryou’s shoulders slumped; he wasn’t escaping or sure he even wanted to. He led them to his car. The keys were left inside, who would dare touch them in Ryou’s father’s private garage? Ryou opened the door and sat behind the wheel while the other two filled the backseats. Turning the engine, Ryou gave her a few warming revs before putting the car into gear. </p><p>“You drive a stick?” The second man gave Ryou a curious glance. </p><p>“I enjoy the challenge.” Ryou navigated through the garage and headed towards the gate. </p><p>“Surprised you don’t have a chauffeur.” The first captor scoffed. </p><p>Ryou didn’t answer. Instead, he kept his gaze on the driveway. The last slice of sun suffocated beneath the maple canopy cresting the hills, and the stars were already gathering above them. Ryou was stopped at the gate by one last security guard. He gave the guard a disarming smile. </p><p>“I’m going on a drive. I’ll return in an hour.” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” The guard opened the gate, and Ryou passed through with his hands trembling as one held the wheel and the other maneuvered the shifter. </p><p>He could have told the security guard he was going to buy milk and have the guard call the police. He could have been rescued, but...the outside air was brisk, the stars were stark white stabs of light puncturing the early evening, and Ryou was far too curious about what these strange men wanted to end the game so early. He shifted gears and raced through the winding roads leading away from the estate. </p><p>“This guy drives as bad as you.” The first man clenched the <em>oh shit</em> handlebar as Ryou cut the familiar corners of the path he always took when he went for a drive. “Hey, slow down, you little shit!” </p><p>“Sorry!” Ryou sang, hair flying around him like a shaken snow globe. “If I don’t go fast, the guard will know something’s off.” </p><p>“We’re far enough away, pull over.” The second man gestured toward the shoulder. </p><p>“One more curve!” Ryou grinned as he rounded the hill, allowing the car to drift before parking it neatly at the base of the hill. Ryou laughed until the second man fisted Ryou’s long, white hair and tugged it towards the backseat. </p><p>“Let’s be clear. This <em>is not</em> a joy ride. When I give an order, you <em>obey</em>.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Ryou winced, unable to move because of the five point harness strapping him to his seat. </p><p>“We’re going to trade places. If you run, we’ll cut off one of your toes and send it to daddy.” </p><p>“I understand,” Ryou said. </p><p>Ryou sighed as he slipped out of the driver’s seat. He was hoping they’d let him drive for longer, but he understood, as a captive, why they were shoving him in the back. Still, it wasn’t the trunk, and for that, Ryou was grateful. The first man shoved Ryou against the car and twined rope around his wrists. </p><p>“I won’t try to run. Is this necessary?” </p><p>“No one told you to talk.” </p><p>As close as they were, Ryou saw the first man had dark brown eyes. They reminded him of the center swirl in a cinnamon roll. He bit his bottom lip to suppress his smile because he didn’t think his captor would have wanted to hear the comparison out loud. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” He glared at Ryou. </p><p>“Nothing,” Ryou said. </p><p>“Bakura, hurry up!” </p><p>“I thought we weren’t going to use our names,” Bakura snapped. </p><p>“Well, your incompetence tried my patience. Let’s go already.” </p><p>“As you wish, <em>Malik</em>.” Bakura shoved Ryou into the back seat before giving Malik a bow and jumping into the car once again. </p><p>“My name is Ryou. There, now we all know each other.” Ryou grabbed the regular shoulder strap seat belt in the back and maneuvered it to lock despite his bound hands. </p><p>“We know who you are.” Bakura twisted around to look at Ryou in the back seat. “Why do you think we kidnapped you?” </p><p>“I honestly don’t know? Why would you bother to kidnap <em>me</em>? I’m not very important.” Ryou shook his head. </p><p>“Maybe not, but I’m sure daddy dearest will give anything to have his little boy back home safely.” Bakura chuckled. </p><p>“Yes, Bakura, tell him our plans. It’s not like he’s our hostage or anything.” Malik rolled his eyes. </p><p>They were lavender and outlined in dark eyeliner. Ryou stared at them in the rearview mirror for a long time. It was better to think about Malik’s bold gaze than the anger his kidnappers were going to feel once they realized Ryou’s dad wouldn’t bother paying a gift card for him, let alone a proper ransom. He twisted his lips, wondering if he should say something, but he figured they wouldn’t believe him, or if they did, they wouldn’t have a use to keep him alive, so Ryou leaned against the cool glass of the passenger’s window, and counted the stars. </p><p>“What are you doing? You missed the turn off to the interstate.” Bakura scowled. </p><p>“We just kidnapped a person. I’m not going to the interstate. I’m using the backroads,” Malik said.  </p><p>“But it will take three days to reach Domino City without the interstate.” </p><p>“So what? You told him our plan, and now you’re blurting out our destination, too?” Malik glared at Bakura. </p><p>“Oh what’s he going to do? Escape and rush there first?” Bakura waved off Malik’s complaint. “Well I hope you enjoy driving all night long without rest, because <em>I’m</em> not switching if you’re going to be stubborn and take the scenic route.” </p><p>“I could drive,” Ryou offered. </p><p>“No.” Both Malik and Bakura snapped at the same time. </p><p>“Pardon me, I was only trying to be helpful.” </p><p>“You’re not supposed to help your kidnappers.” Bakura turned to face Ryou again. </p><p>Ryou smiled; he liked how Bakura faced him when he spoke. His father never did that. He usually stared at the work on his desk before dismissing Ryou the second he could. Malik didn’t turn, but his gaze kept flickering towards Ryou in the mirror, so Ryou smiled a little more broadly for Malik. </p><p>“Are either of you hungry?” Ryou asked. “I haven’t had dinner yet. Maybe we could stop and get something to eat?” </p><p>“And let you escape? No way.” Bakura snorted. </p><p>“If it’s going to take three days, we’ll have to eat sooner or later,” Ryou said. </p><p>“We’ll worry about that. You just sit there and behave.” Malik was watching him through the mirror again. </p><p>“Do you know of any road trip games we could play?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“Are you serious?” Malik raised a single eyebrow. </p><p>“Well...I mean...if we’re going to be in the car all this time, we might as well make the most of it?” </p><p>“I don’t think so.” Malik shook his head. </p><p>“I see. I’m sorry for bothering you.” Ryou exhaled, shoulders deflating. </p><p>The next few miles were awkward and quiet. The wind whistled out their windows. The sky was the color of wet ash, and the road was a smear stretching out into oblivion. Only a single car passed them going the opposite direction. </p><p>“Slug bug!” Bakura half jumped out of his seat to reach back and punch Ryou’s shoulder. </p><p>Startled, Ryou yelped. Malik scowled. </p><p>“Bakura, what the hell are you doing?” </p><p>“That’s the only road trip game I know. Slug bug. If a Beetle drives past, you slug someone.” </p><p>“We’re not playing games with our captive. Sit the fuck down.” </p><p>“I mean, he’s right though. The next three days are going to be boring as fuck if we don’t do something.” </p><p>“Oh, I know, why don’t we turn this into a family vacation and buy post cards and stop at tourists traps and take selfies together!” Malik shouted. </p><p>“Don’t worry.” Ryou toyed with the ropes binding him. “I wouldn’t have anyone to send the postcards too anyway, so it’s okay that you’re being facetious.” </p><p>Malik and Bakura exchanged a glance. With a grunt, Bakura settled back into his seat and pulled off his cap. A spray of starlight-colored hair cascaded over his shoulders. Ryou’s breath hitched. His own hair was white as ivory and flowed to his elbows, but Bakura’s had a sparkle to it that was enchanting. A few stray licks curled around the top of his head like horns, and Ryou really wanted to tease them with his fingers. </p><p>“I’m hungry too,” Bakura said. </p><p>“You’re both children, you know that?” Malik growled. “Fine. We’ll swing by a drive through or something—but you better take a shift driving, Bakura.” </p><p>“Deal.” Bakura grinned. </p><p>“Yay! McDonalds! McDonalds! McDonalds!” Ryou clapped as best as his bound hands allowed. </p><p>“You stop that,” Malik insisted, but Bakura only cheered with Ryou for another round. </p><p>“McDonalds! McDonalds! McDonalds!” </p><p>There was a moment when the car was filled with laughter. Malik was trying to frown, yet the corners of his mouth kept twisting upward. But the magic couldn’t last forever, and the silence eventually consumed the car once again. They eased into a small town. It was early enough that the traffic was moderate, and the store lights all gleamed like stolen jewels. Ryou grinned. </p><p>“I always wanted to go on a family road trip, a real one. The shows always made them seem like it was something people don’t really enjoy, but there’s something so appealing in the gaudy and dorky. Cheap hotels look a little mystical at night from the distance of a car, and the city lights blur as you drive past them, and you get to spend time with people you care about...I never had that. My mother and sister died when I was young and my father is always working.” </p><p>“Better working than at home, watching your every move and waiting for you to step out of line,” Malik murmured, his voice carried a dark edge which warned Ryou not to probe. </p><p>“Mmm...house fire. That’s how my family died,” Bakura whispered. </p><p>“I’m very sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t be. You’re going to make us rich.” Bakura winked. </p><p>Ryou laughed—was it inappropriate? To laugh at the flirty gesture of his kidnapper? Maybe so, but it wasn’t like Ryou was ever going to see them again after they didn’t get their ransom. He’d probably be locked in the trunk and driven off a bridge, so he didn’t have anything to lose. Besides, his action figures never winked at him, so he couldn’t help reacting. Ryou blushed, embarrassed by how foolish his own thoughts were. </p><p>“This town’s a dump.” Malik sneered. “Guess we really are going to end up at a McDonalds.” </p><p>“Here.” </p><p>Ryou squirmed until he managed to get his wallet. He always kept a little cash on him despite hardly going anywhere. He shoved three $20 bills into Malik’s hand, not sure how much food would cost, but hoping $20 each would be enough since this was supposed to be value food that regular people often ate. </p><p>“I would like a Double Quarter Pounder with cheese just like they get in the movies! Oh-oh! And do they really do that thing? That supersize thing? Can I get that? And a McFlurry!” </p><p>“Have you seriously never been to a McDonalds before?” Malik gave Ryou an incredulous look. </p><p>“No.” Ryou glanced away, embarrassed. “A food service delivers meals to us. When father’s away on business, I cook for myself sometimes, but I’ve never had fast food before.” </p><p>“Okay, okay, don’t frown like that, just—listen, what kind of McFlurry do you want?” Malik asked. </p><p>“K-kind?” Ryou tilted his head. </p><p>“Yeah. Heath, Reeces, Butterfinger—”</p><p>“I...I don’t…” </p><p>“I want one of each!” Bakura slammed his hands against the dashboard. “The biggest size! We’ll share. Fuck it, it’s our kidnapping, and we’ll eat icecream if we want to. He’s buying, so who cares?”   </p><p>“Thank you, Bakura.” Ryou’s blush deepend. </p><p>“Hey, I’m just keeping you quiet and well behaved until the damn drop off when we can get our money. Your father should be receiving our demands as we speak.” </p><p>“Eh, you have a point, Bakura.” Malik glanced over his shoulder to look at Ryou without the mirror. “We’ll give you ice cream and you won’t give us any trouble tonight, agreed?” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Malik shook his head. </p><p>“Sorry, err…” </p><p>“Fuck. Malik’s fine. It’s not like the cops will be able to find us on first names alone—Bakura, you let my last name slip and I <em>will</em> shove you out of this car while it’s moving.” </p><p>“Hey, I’m not <em>that</em> stupid.” </p><p>“Questionable.” Malik reached the drive thru box and ordered for everyone. </p><p>The moment the bags were in the car, the greasy, rich aroma surrounded them and Ryou inhaled until he couldn’t fit anymore air into his chest. It was truly like nothing he’d ever smelled before. Bakura handed him his own bag, and he balanced the fries into his lap so he could eat them piping hot despite his tied hands.  </p><p>“Here, you gotta do this.” Bakura stole a fry, dipped it into the first McFlurry and shoved it into Ryou’s mouth. </p><p>“Mmm—oh God that’s good!” </p><p>The hot, crisp, salty fry compared to the cold, smooth, sweet ice cream created a culinary contrast in Ryou’s mouth that was better than anything he’d ever had at a five star restaurant. He allowed Bakura to feed him another one, before Malik scoffed. </p><p>“Hey, where’s mine?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, M&amp;M, right?” Bakura chuckled. </p><p>“You <em>know</em> I hate the M&amp;M McFlurries.” Malik glared at his partner. </p><p>“Yeah, but I <em>love </em>fucking with you.” Bakura laughed. “Heath bar it is.” </p><p>Malik grinned while Bakura fed him. He licked the spoon in a way that had Bakura’s gaze soft and glassy before he offered Malik another taste. </p><p>“Aww, you’re like Bonnie and Clyde.” Ryou grinned. </p><p>“Not at all. They died,” Malik said. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t think of it like that, but you’re right.” Ryou nodded, asking while he ate, “So? Are you famous criminals? Do you have any interesting stories?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, we’re infamous.” Bakura waved off Ryou’s questions. “We’ve pulled all kinds of heists, all over the world in fact.” </p><p>“Really? I’d love to hear about your adventures.” Ryou dabbed his mouth with a napkin, although it was difficult to do with his hands tied and the car jostling as they drove.</p><p>“Have you ever heard of the theft of Rembrandt’s The Storm on the Sea of Galilee?” </p><p>“Do not tell me you were the two fake police officers from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum Heist?” Ryou gasped. </p><p>Bakura gave Ryou a finger gun. </p><p>“Wait, that was in 1990, wouldn’t you both have been barely teenagers?” </p><p>“We started early.” Bakura shrugged. </p><p>“They didn’t mention the fake police being so young.” Ryou narrowed his gaze. </p><p>“Yeah, you think those security guards were going to admit they were duped by a couple of kids? No way.” </p><p>“Well what’s your excuse for grabbing the Napoleonic eagle and leaving behind some of the most priceless paintings in Boston?” </p><p>“Ha! He’s got you there, Bakura.” Malik snickered as he drove with one hand and ate a filet-o-fish with the other hand. </p><p>“We were just kids! How were we supposed to know?” Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“I suppose.” Ryou finished the last of his fries. “You truly are impressive if you stole all those paintings so young without ever being caught.” </p><p>“Naturally.” Malik hummed. </p><p>“It must be exciting. Researching, planning, casing, implementing, and then running off into the sunset with your spoils. The best combination of brilliant intellect and action.” Ryou sighed, unwrapping his burger. “My life’s been dull by comparison.” </p><p>“<em>Heh</em>, yeah...it’s great.” Bakura kept stirring the same Flurry, but his mind seemed to be on something else entirely. </p><p>An awkward silence smothered the cab of the car. Ryou finished his food before folding all the trash on small squares so it didn't overfill the back pocket of Bakura's seat that Ryou decided to turn into a trash bin. The quiet built pressure inside Ryou's chest until he couldn't stand it.</p><p>"You know, when I drive late at night, music helps keep me awake." </p><p>"Sure. Why not?" Malik turned on the radio then Bakura stole the dials and flipped through the station.</p><p>When Ryou heard <em>Like a Prayer</em>, he shouted.</p><p>"I love this song! Please, let's listen to it." </p><p>"Really? It's so old." Bakura laughed.</p><p>“Madonna is good. TIme is irrelevant. Let it play." Malik defended Ryou’s song tastes.  </p><p>Bakura raised his hands to show he wouldn't touch the dial. Meanwhile Malik and Ryou both went full karaoke. </p><p>
  <em>Life is a mystery</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone must stand alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hear you call my name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it feels like home</em>
</p><p>Between measures of music, Malik flung his fake security hat to the floorboard in a dramatic gesture. Ryou's mouth dropped when he saw the gold spilling from the cap. It was as if both sun and stars had somehow manifested themselves as human for the sake of kidnapping Ryou and going on an adventure. Ryou blushed, and focused on the music. Ridiculous daydreams weren't going to save Ryou when his father didn't settle whatever bill they sent him.</p><p>Bakura, for all his teasing, sure knew the choir parts and was doing a damn fine job killing them without warming his voice first. When the song finished, they were laughing. They spent the next few hours rocking out to 80s music, until Malik began to yawn. </p><p>"Guess it's my turn." Bakura gestured for Malik to pull over.</p><p>As they switched, Malik crawled into the backseat to check on Ryou.</p><p>"How are you doing? Need anything?" </p><p>"I'm…" Ryou's thoughts drifted as he lost himself in Malik's lavender gaze. "No, thank you. I’m okay." </p><p>"Listen, I know you're our hostage, but…" Malik looked away. "It's nothing personal. Your father is rich. As soon as we get paid, we'll send you home without a single hair harmed on your head, all right?"  Malik smoothed his fingers through Ryou's hair to emphasize.</p><p>Ryou gasped. Besides Bakura threatening him with a knife and tying him up, nobody ever touched him. Nobody. Ryou strained to remember and example after his mother died, but there was nothing <em>to</em> remember. Nobody ever touched him and suddenly it was too obvious as Malik’s fingers in Ryou’s hair stole all the breath from Ryou’s lungs.</p><p>"You should try to get some sleep." Malik slipped out of his security jacket, pressed Ryou backward, and used the coat to drape over Ryou's shoulders and chest.</p><p>"Thank you, Malik." Ryou lidded his eyes, so tired that sleeping in the back of the car sounded luxurious. </p><p>"No big deal," Malik muttered before jumping into the front seat.</p><p>The drive rocked Ryou to sleep. The radio continued to play while Malik and Bakura's voices hummed around Ryou like a lullaby (or perhaps a prayer). He thought it very strange, indeed, that he slept more soundly in a car with criminals than he did at home. </p><p>***</p><p>"Good morning." Ryou yawned and stretched as well as he could.</p><p>Malik was driving again. Bakura slept beside him. The sunlight flooded the car, almost too bright to look at. It brought out the gold in Malik's hair, however, and Malik was more beautiful than any human being had a right to be. Bakura as well, sleeping in a ball with his hair spiking around him like choppy waves before a hurricane. Ryou squirmed in his seat, trying to think of anything other than how attractive they were.</p><p>"You all right?" Bakura muttered as he woke and noticed Ryou fidgeting.</p><p>"I have to go to the bathroom," Ryou blurted out, trying to think of something to say besides <em>you're beautiful</em>. </p><p>"Piss in a cup." Bakura gestured to last night's soda.</p><p>"I couldn't possibly!" Ryou winced. "Please. I won't try to escape, and surely we need gas and breakfast." </p><p>"We're going to watch you” Malik’s lips drew into a tight line. “If you try to escape—"</p><p>"Yes. Yes. Bakura will carve his name into my chest and lick the blood dribbling down. I understand, but I can't be scared when I have to go this badly, so please hurry," Ryou whined. It was too early in the morning to worry about dignity.  </p><p>“A little too descriptive, Ryou.” Malik snorted, half grinning. </p><p>“No. No. I liked it. You made me sound really ruthless,” Bakura wore a full grin. </p><p>They pulled into the first gas station. Ryou’s eyes rounded when Bakura crawled into the back seat and straddled his lap. He flicked the switchblade and teased the edge along Ryou’s jaw and then down his neck. Ryou controlled his breathing as best he could, but his heart raced. Bakura paused the knife’s trail as it pointed to Ryou’s heart. </p><p>“My name into your chest, eh? Right over your heart?” </p><p>“I wasn’t being literal.” Ryou turned his face away, blushing. </p><p>“You’re going to behave and not run, right?” Bakura asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Ryou whispered, wondering if he was asleep and that this was actually a weird kidnapper sex dream. He wouldn’t mind if it was. </p><p>“Don’t make me regret trusting you.” Bakura dragged the knife to Ryou’s wrists and cut the rope binding him. </p><p>“Thank you.” Ryou rubbed his wrists. </p><p>“They weren’t too tight, were they?” Bakura rubbed Ryou’s pulse points, checking for bruises. </p><p>“Oh no, you were very gentle.” </p><p>“Well, it was your first time.” Bakura winked. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, quit flirting with the hostage and let’s get this over with.” Malik smacked Bakura’s shoulder and slipped out of the car. </p><p>“I’m not flirting,” Bakura snapped. </p><p>“Do you need gas money?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“You gave me more than enough last night for food and gas.” Malik shook his head. </p><p>Ryou nodded, and Bakura hooked their arms together as they walked into the gas station. They bee-lined to the bathroom while Malik filled the tank. </p><p>“You should let go. You look like my boyfriend with our arms linked like this,” Ryou muttered when the cashier gave them a strange look. </p><p>“Doesn’t bother me. Don’t want you getting any ideas about flying away, little bird.” </p><p>Ryou would never say his thoughts out loud, but he didn’t exactly want to escape. He knew he <em>ought to</em>, considering the inevitable outcome of his ransom situation, but he convinced himself there’d be a better time later. He used the facilities, and ran around the store buying travel size toiletries. Bakura and Malik followed him back into the bathroom, and brushed their teeth and fought over who got to use the spray deodorant first. While Malik and Bakura argued, Ryou crept out of the bathroom to search for breakfast. </p><p>As Ryou chose a breakfast burrito out of a heated case, he slipped a candy bar into his blazer pocket. Ryou continued going through the store, paying for half his items, and hiding the other half in his clothes. No one paid him any mind. Ryou was polite and well-dressed and the least suspicious person imaginable. By the time Malik and Bakura raced back to the car searching for him, he was happily eating breakfast.</p><p>“Hungry?” He asked them when they jumped into the car. </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Bakura scolded. </p><p>“Beg pardon?” Ryou wrinkled his brow in confusion. </p><p>“Why are you sitting in the car like a puppy?” Malik frowned. </p><p>“Well, I bought everything I wanted for snacks and got bored, so I decided to come back to the car and wait for you.” </p><p>Bakura shook his head. “Exactly, why didn’t you run away? Or call the cops? Or—” </p><p>“Calling the cops would be a bad idea. I stole half these snacks.” Ryou shook his sleeve and a stick of beef jerky slipped into Bakura’s lap. </p><p>“You...stole those?” Malik narrowed his gaze. </p><p>“Not all of them. I bought enough to keep the cashier from getting suspicious.” Ryou offered Malik a cashew butter Kind bar. </p><p>“Thanks.” Malik accepted the treat and glanced at Bakura. </p><p>“One night with us and we’ve corrupted the little bastard.” Bakura scarfed down the beef jerky, so Ryou handed him a pepperoni stick. </p><p>“Perhaps I wanted to show you both that I could do this too.” </p><p>“What? Be a thief?” Bakura laughed. </p><p>“Yes! It was easy.” Ryou tore open a muffin wrapper, flipping it upside down so he could eat the bottom first and save the delicious top for last. </p><p>“You need to stop this. Right now,” Malik hissed. </p><p>“Stop what?” Ryou frowned. </p><p>“Playing house. This isn’t a game, and you <em>don’t</em> want our lives.” Malik threw the car in reverse and peeled out of the gas station. </p><p>“Why not? Your lives are better than mine.” Ryou ignored Malik and stared at the muffin. </p><p>“Whatever. You’re rich.” Bakura popped the last of the pepperoni into his mouth. </p><p>“I’m miserable.” </p><p>“You’re spoiled,” Malik gave the car more gas. “So a mansion is a little boring. At least you always have a meal.” </p><p>“You teasing my hair and Bakura grabbing my arm this morning were the first times anyone’s gotten physically close to me since my mother died!” Ryou shouted. His hands held onto the muffin with enough pressure to dent the baked good, but he was careful not to ruin it because he’d bought that one and <em>would</em> eat it. Frustrated, Ryou stomped his foot against the floor board. </p><p>“I can’t even remember shaking someone’s hand! My tutors stay at the other end of the study. They avoid me like a contagious disease. The only time I’m allowed to leave the house is when I drive, and I’m always alone! Yes. I was stupid to pretend I could be a thief, and I’m sorry for suggesting it. I’m just a hostage for ransom, and you’d never want someone as awkward as me to tag along with your real adventures, but don’t you dare pretend you’re doing me any favors by selling me back!” </p><p>Malik and Bakura looked at each other again. The next twenty miles were silent and horrible. Ryou shoved the muffin into his mouth and chewed without getting to savor the taste. After another five miles, Bakura spoke in a low voice. </p><p>“If you’re not happy, you can always run away after you return home.” </p><p>“I suppose I’ll have to run away.” Ryou thought of how he needed to run from his captors before they reached the rendezvous location, but even dejected, his heart still wasn’t into escaping from them. If anything, he wanted to cling more tightly to them. </p><p>In any case, they’d fallen into a stretch of backroads surrounded by mountains and forests but no towns. There wasn’t anywhere to escape <em>to</em>. Everyone nibbled on Ryou’s stolen snacks for lunch and peed behind a cluster of trees during their one restroom break. It was dusk by the time a line of lights teased them on the horizon and suggested a city. </p><p>“Malik...food.” Bakura pouted close to 11 PM. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Malik sighed. “Ryou, how much money do you have?” </p><p>Ryou hurled his wallet at the windshield. </p><p>"Nevermind then," Malik said between clenched teeth. “I’m not hungry anyway.” </p><p>"Go ahead and take it. Apparently that's the only good I am to you—as an ATM." </p><p>"We never said that." Malik's gaze flicked to the rearview mirror which framed his frustratingly beautiful eyes. "We said you shouldn't be a thief." </p><p>"Because I'd be a burden." Ryou slumped against the driver's side window.</p><p>"That's a lie," Malik said.</p><p>"You're actually way more fun than we expected." Bakura chuckled. "And you did a great job shoplifting. You’d probably be a great thief, but it’s no way for you to live." </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to be fun.” Malik stared at the road, his hands clutching the steering wheel. “Why couldn’t you be more timid?” </p><p>"Are your victims usually afraid?" Ryou asked, too to forlorn to argue.</p><p>"Well…" Bakura turned towards Malik.</p><p>"You're our first hostage," Malik confessed. </p><p>"Oh." Ryou didn't know what else to say.</p><p>Malik pulled into an IHOP and parked the car. He hooked his arm around the head rest so he could turn and face Ryou. </p><p>"You want to stretch your legs a bit? Or should we keep driving to get this over with?"</p><p>“I don’t want to go back home, so I'm not in any hurry.” Ryou scrapped his nails against the window, feeling the cool glass beneath his fingers.  “And I’m always hungry. Let’s order everything on the menu.” </p><p>"Are you sure?" Malik asked. </p><p>"Yeah, we're used to skipping meals, so it's no problem for us." Bakura spoke as if he were bragging but Ryou frowned.</p><p>"No, I don't want you to be hungry, I simply…" He wondered halfway through his sentence, if they were so famous, why were they used to skipping meals? It worried him. "I'm sorry I threw the wallet. Please eat with me. It's no fun to have dinner alone—and I'm less likely to escape if we're in a booth together anyway." </p><p>"Hey, if you wanted to snuggle in a booth, just ask. No need to make excuses." Bakura blew Ryou a teasing kiss.</p><p>"Bakura. <em>Hostage</em>." Malik rubbed the bridge of his nose.  </p><p>"I'm just joking!" </p><p>"Sure you are. Let's go see what's on the menu." Malik yawned, the long drive apparent in the shadows beneath his eyes. He fetched Ryou's wallet and headed inside.</p><p>The interior was comfortable if not garish. The walls were a putrid, zombie-flesh green. The lighting was making an effort at being ambient, but only managed to look like piss. The place did have an available booth, however, and Ryou found himself sandwiched between Malik and Bakura. </p><p>Their body heat soaked into Ryou. Their arms were skinny, but it was so nice to have solid living people pushed against him. Ryou had to control his breathing lest he get emotional from the experience. They each ordered coffee; Ryou requested a birthday cake milkshake as well. As they sipped their drinks, Bakura rubbed his head.</p><p>"My eyes are burning." </p><p>"You better sleep while you can. Is going to be another long night driving." </p><p>"We could...rent a hotel." Ryou drew pretend hearts and daggers on the table's surface.</p><p>"We don't…have much money." Malik spoke in a soft voice. “We’re a bit desperate. That’s why we kidnapped you.” </p><p>Ryou suspected as much. Maybe they'd blown through their previous heist money on high stakes gambling and champagne—or maybe Bakura was a liar. They would have been <em>awfully young</em> in 1990, and while that would explain why they didn't steal the most precious pieces, Ryou had a gut feeling telling him they were playing tough to impress him, or perhaps intimidate him, though Ryou had shown that intimidation was futile. </p><p>"Do I?" Ryou asked. "I wouldn't mind a shower and a bed." </p><p>Malik flipped open the wallet and counted the remaining bills. "If we find something on the edge of town, we can probably swing it. I have enough for gas. Bakura?" </p><p>"I have my lucky last fiver," Bakura said.</p><p>"That's useless. You’d sell your own blood before spending that. Well, we'll make due until payday." </p><p>Ryou's gut twisted at the thought of payday. He hoped, for their sake, his father would pull through. It was a nice thought, his father actually caring enough to pay Ryou's ransom. Ryou would apologize for being kidnapped, but his father would silence him with a long embrace and admit to being distant since Ryou's mother died, but promise to start over again as a real father and son.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Malik used the pad of his thumb to brush the single tear from Ryou's cheek.</p><p>"I just... really want Starbucks instead of this awful coffee," Ryou lied. If Bakura could lie, then so could Ryou. "Guess you're right. I'm a spoiled brat." </p><p>"It's okay to be homesick," Malik said.</p><p>"The estate was never my home." Ryou grabbed the menu. "Oh my God, cinnamon roll pancakes? I love this place!" </p><p>"Too sweet." Bakura winked his face.</p><p>"What are you getting?" Ryou asked.</p><p>"Steak and eggs." Bakura licked his lips, making Ryou hungry, but not for pancakes.</p><p>"What about you, Malik?" He tried to distract himself from daydreaming about Bakura's tongue gliding up his throat. </p><p>"Vegetable omelette." </p><p>"He doesn't really eat meat." Bakura snorted.</p><p>"You eat enough for the both of us." </p><p>"I am a <em>ham</em> for a good slab of meat." </p><p>Ryou laughed. He noticed both Bakura and Malik smiling at him. They rested a hand on each of Ryou's legs, and he told himself over and over it was because they didn't want him escaping. They're conversation fell into an easy rhythm. The only hiccups were Bakura's endless breakfast puns and a "spooning leads to forking" joke. </p><p>Once the food arrived, they quieted. Ryou gasped when he saw the pitcher of melted icing to drizzle over his pancakes. He loaded his fork and offered a bit to Malik.</p><p>"C'mon. Let's share. If I eat all this, my stomach will hurt." </p><p>Malik sealed his lips around Ryou's fork. Ryou's cock stirred in his pants. Bakura was worse. He licked the tines with a wicked smirk. Since Ryou fed them, they used their forks to feed him. They also leaned over him to feed each other. Ryou flushed, at the closeness, at how sexy they looked while licking frosting from their lips. He imagined this was what sex must be like: sharing something sweet, and using your hands and mouth to both give and receive said sweetness. </p><p>He both regretted and was relieved when he returned to the cool backseat of his car. Ryou pressed his forehead to the leather seat in front of him. He'd already made a fool of himself by suggesting he could be a thief. He didn't want to make things worse by trying to kiss one of them, but it had been hard to resist when they kept leaning into his personal space to feed each other—their hands squeezing his thighs as they did so.</p><p>"Okay. Let's find something without rats in the walls." Malik started the car.</p><p>They drove around for half an hour and ended up at a tiny Motel 6. There was a large bed with three pillows, but it was still only <em>one bed</em>. Bakura slung a backpack into the room’s only chair and looked around. </p><p>"I know it’s a small room, but this way we can afford a room tomorrow when we finalize the trade." Malik fidgeted with his key card as they all stood in front of the single bed.</p><p>"I'll sleep in the chair near the window." Bakura hitched his thumb to where he’d dumped his bag. "So, uhh, so Ryou can't escape, of course." </p><p>"I'll just leave by the front door," Ryou said. </p><p>"True. We better each take a side. Trap him." Malik grinned.</p><p>"Mmm-hmm...what happened to not flirting with the hostage?" Bakura tapped his foot on the floor.</p><p>"Who's flirting?" Malik pulled off his shirt, heading toward the bathroom.</p><p>Carvings decorated his back. Ryou opened his mouth to ask, but Bakura grabbed Ryou and covered Ryou's question with his palm. After Malik shut the bathroom door, Bakura whispered.</p><p>"He doesn't like to talk about it. He grew up in a strange cult and the carvings were some sort of ritual his father forced on him on his 10th birthday."</p><p>"Oh God." Ryou pressed a hand over his heart. "Thank you for stopping me from shoving my foot in my mouth." </p><p>"Wow, you can swallow an entire foot, eh?" Bakura grinned. "But seriously, Malik must feel really comfortable with you to forget about his back like that. Usually he never shows his torso to anyone." </p><p>As they spoke, Ryou felt his and Bakura’s mouths drawing close for no logical reason. He had to pull away, grab the remote, and flip it to the first horror movie he could find. Bakura studied Ryou as Ryou pretended to watch Friday 13th. Ryou broke into a nervous smile. </p><p>“You’re awfully close. Making sure I don’t escape?” </p><p>“Precisely.” Bakura scooted a little closer. </p><p>“I can’t breathe when you’re pressed against me like this.” Ryou fanned his face. </p><p>“Steal your breath, do I?” Bakura smirked. </p><p>Ryou almost kissed him again, and played it off as a “you steal my breath so I stole a kiss, ha ha” joke, but Malik stepped out of the shower. He wore his boxers and was scrubbing his wet hair with a towel. </p><p>“My turn,” Bakura purred in Ryou’s ear before disappearing. </p><p>“Is he being insufferable?” Malik sat on Ryou’s other side. </p><p>“Bakura’s all talk.” Ryou fidgeted with the remote. </p><p>Malik smelled like cheap hotel soap, but it was a nice smell: wet skin, soap, heat. Malik held his towel in his lap. </p><p>“You saw my back, didn’t you?” </p><p>“Bakura told me not to ask.” </p><p>“It’s some bullshit prophecy about the return of a chosen messiah pharaoh or some nonsense my father believed in.” </p><p>“Malik, I...don’t know what to say. I’m sorry. I’m angry for you.” </p><p>“Don’t worry. I killed him.” Malik gave Ryou a sad laugh. </p><p>“Oh...well, I supposed he deserved that.” </p><p>“It wasn’t as vicious as you might think. He caught me kissing Bakura and had a heart attack.” A weary smile covered Malik’s face. “We used to joke about it, but then it happened and it felt so...weird.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Ryou burst into laughter, hiding his face. “That’s horrible. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t...laugh.” </p><p>“No, no. I’m enjoying watching you turn bright pink.” Malik smirked. “You do so easily.” </p><p>“Around you two,” Ryou confessed. </p><p>“Because of little gestures like this?” Malik cupped Ryou’s face. </p><p>Had Ryou been pink before, he was surely red now. </p><p>“I’m sorry we met under these circumstances. Maybe, in any other world…” </p><p>Ryou pressed their foreheads together. “I forgive you.” </p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t. This would be so much easier if you’d be hateful.” </p><p>“Whether you like it or not, this is still the happiest I’ve been since…” </p><p>“Your mom?”</p><p>“I talk about her too much. I’m sorry.” Ryou pulled away, but Malik laced their hands together. </p><p>“My mom died giving birth to me.” Malik’s expression crumbled. “I killed both my parents.” </p><p>“No.” Ryou grabbed Malik’s shoulder with his free hand, but drew away with his fingers brushed Malik’s scars. “I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“It’s...okay…” Malik’s breath quickened. </p><p>Bakura opened the door, swiveling his hips with only a towel clinging to his body and singing Alice Cooper’s <em>Poison</em>. </p><p>“You’re holding hands,” Bakura sang in place of some of the other lyrics. “Does that mean I can flirt?” </p><p>“Sure flirt all you want.” Malik gave Bakura a stern glare. “And then you’re going to mope like a lovesick fool after we sell him back and he’s gone.” Malik stood, hugged himself, and paced. </p><p>Ryou wished they’d have beat him and shoved him in the truck. It’d be less painful than them getting so close, and opening up to him emotionally, but still planning to abandon him for a cash reward. </p><p>“Excuse me.” Ryou stood. “If there’s any hot water left, I’d like a shower as well.” </p><p>“I made sure to be quick so you’d have enough.” Bakura spoke, but he was subdued, Malik’s words had drained all the steam from his jokes. </p><p>Ryou tried to pass Bakura, but the hotel was cramped, and their shoulders brushed together. Ryou damn-near whimpered in frustration. </p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered instead. </p><p>“You okay?” Bakura asked. </p><p>“No problems here.” Ryou rushed to the bathroom, shut and locked the door, and leaned against it. </p><p>He stole a selfish minute for himself to cry. The bathroom was thick with steam and humidity, and it was too reminiscent of <em>them</em>. The way it surrounded him, clung to him, the way he wanted to hide in it—how dare they. How fucking dare they. They were stupid, idiot kidnappers. They should have been mean. Had they been cruel, he wouldn’t care about them and wouldn’t be dreading the moment they parted ways. Ryou drowned his thoughts in the shower. He scrubbed his hair and skin. His entire body was hyper-sensitive, and Ryou was aware of his limbs and torso in a way he’d never considered before. He was a little soft from pastries, but fit from required fencing, ballroom dancing, self defense, all the classes his father expected him to take on top of his academic studies. Ryou shuddered as the washcloth rubbed against his nipples. Damn Malik and damn Bakura. Ryou stared at the wall for a distraction. </p><p>Ryou noticed the cracks in the corner tiles looked like a happy face, and Ryou hated himself for how badly he wanted to ask them if they’d noticed. Going insane alone, and naked, Ryou rinsed and turned off the water. After his shower, Ryou slipped into his boxers and under shirt and began to dry his hair. Malik and Bakura’s arguing voices echoed into the bathroom. </p><p><em>Think I don’t want to kiss him too? But that’s not fair to him, not when we’re using him for money, and we don’t have any other options.</em> Malik growled after speaking. </p><p><em>We can sell the car? Maybe find an apartment somewhere outside of Domino? </em>Bakura said, but his voice was uncertain. </p><p><em>For how long? We still need jobs. And then it’ll be like before. Scrambling for rent and praying we have enough for ramen and canned tuna. Bakura, we can live like that but </em>Ryou can’t<em>. He’s grown up on caviar and champagne. Don’t make him know what it’s like to eat dollar store crisp rice and reconstituted powdered milk for dinner because you know it’s awful. </em></p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t seem happy with his caviar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure. His life wasn’t easy either. We were wrong when we assumed we’d get some brat who had this coming, but what happens after six months and the novelty wears away? He’ll hate us for taking him from all that security. You want him to sleep with the lights on so the cockroaches don’t crawl on him? Bakura, I’m trying to get you out of that life, not drag someone else into it. </em>
</p><p><em>This is fucking stupid</em>, Bakura said. </p><p><em>Yeah. It is</em>, Malik said, his voice sad. </p><p>“You assholes.” Ryou opened the door and marched toward the bed. “Don’t I get a say?” </p><p>“No.” Malik shook his head.  </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, you know. He isn’t going to give you a dime.” Ryou dropped the towel on the floor and crawled beneath the blankets, hugging one of the pillows to his chest. </p><p>“You’re his son,” Malik said. “He’ll pay.” </p><p>“He’s the ‘don’t negotiate with terrorists’ type.” Ryou shrugged. </p><p>“It’s different when it’s your own kid.” Bakura slipped beside Ryou on the left side. </p><p>“I wish you were right. I’d love to be proven wrong.” </p><p>“Bet you the car we’re right.” Malik crawled to Ryou’s other side. </p><p>They both pressed as close as they could without crawling on top of Ryou. Malik reclaimed the pillow, and Ryou allowed him to have it. Turning on his hip and shoulder, Malik stared at Ryou, but Ryou forced his gaze to remain locked onto the television screen. There must have been a Friday 13th marathon running because the first one was over, and the original sequel was playing. Malik twirled a damp strip of Ryou’s hair around his finger. </p><p>“Is this all right?” </p><p>“Nothing about this is all right,” Ryou said. </p><p>“Are we too close?” Malik asked more directly. </p><p>“I won’t escape, if you’re still paranoid. At this point, I want to see this drama through.” </p><p>In truth, part of Ryou wished his father would come through and pay Ryou’s ransom. Show, for just once in Ryou’s life when it really mattered, that he <em>did </em>care, and he didn’t keep Ryou around solely for appearances. And, though he resented them for their methods, Ryou wanted Malik and Bakura to have a better life and knew the ransom money would provide it. The dream was nice: his—dare he call them friends?—living comfortably while Ryou’s father gave him a reason to stay home and endure his old life. </p><p>“I love these old slashers.” Malik grinned, but it was forced. </p><p>Ryou sighed, he didn’t have the heart to stay mad at them when they were only trying to survive. “Me too. I would sneak out of my room at night and hide in the security shack where the night guard would watch them.” </p><p>“Surely you had a TV?” Bakura raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“In the entertainment room next to my father’s office. He would have heard me.”</p><p>“What’s the point of being rich if you can’t do what you want?” Bakura snorted. </p><p>“Regrettably, I am not rich. Only my father is.” </p><p>“Well, we’re taking his money, if it makes you feel any better.” Malik poked Ryou’s shoulder. </p><p>“Yes, actually.” Ryou chuckled. “I want you two to be happy.” Ryou’s gaze tilted toward the ceiling. “Money never made me happy, but I hope it helps you. You have each other, so I think you’ll be better off than I ever was.” </p><p>“Maybe we’ll think of a way to kidnap you again.” Bakura bumped Ryou’s leg under the blankets with his knee. </p><p>“I’d like that.” Ryou smiled, but Bakura’s voice had a heaviness to it. </p><p>He was lying again. Ryou knew Bakura <em>wanted</em> to be telling the truth, but it wouldn’t work. They’d go their separate ways and never see each other again. </p><p>“Won’t we be surrounded by police when you exchange me?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“We were very specific in the recorded videos we left behind.” Malik shook his head. </p><p>“We chose Domino because the cops are owned by a private company and there’s no way they’re going to help someone as rich as your dad without the right bribes and connections—” Bakura explained, but Malik finished. </p><p>“And three days isn’t enough to establish the connections even if he knew to bribe them.”   </p><p>“But he has armed guards on payroll already. Surely they’ll surround us.” Ryou frowned. </p><p>“We have his museum rigged with explosives.” Malik’s voice was sharp; he wasn’t bluffing. </p><p>“You what?” Ryou jerked upright. </p><p>Malik pulled in a long breath. “We said if there was any sign of trouble then we’d blow up the museum <em>and</em> kill you.” </p><p>“Okay, but you’re lying about the explosives, right? Like Bakura was lying about stealing the Rembrant.” </p><p>“Hey! Who said I was lying?” Bakura pouted. </p><p>“Bakura, please don’t insult my intelligence,” Ryou said in a soft voice. </p><p>“He’s too smart for you.” Malik snorted a humorless laugh. </p><p>“Ugh, fine.” Bakura groaned. “I <em>read</em> about that heist. Library is free and has air conditioning so we’re there all the time. It’s how we thought to dress as security guards to get inside the mansion.” </p><p>“Well, you might not be expert thieves, but I suppose I’m still impressed that you did your research.” Ryou shook his head, a slight grin on his face despite himself. </p><p>“We also learned how to make bombs.” Malik waved his hand. “The library has a lot of resources.” </p><p>“Holy shit.” Ryou pressed his head into his hands. “So you are going to kill me." </p><p>“What? No!” Bakura sat up. “We were never going to kill you. What the fuck? We’re thieves, not murderers.” </p><p>“What do you think happens when you blow up a building?” Ryou snapped. </p><p>“We'll do it after hours—”</p><p>“Security guards!” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. It’s a threat.” Malik crossed his arms over his chest. “We only need your father to believe us, and then we don’t have to follow through.” </p><p>“And what happens if he <em>doesn’t</em> listen to all your stupid videos?” Ryou couldn’t contain the anger in his voice. </p><p>“We’ll go and pull the stupid fire alarm before we blow up the damn building. There? Happy?” Malik turned away, flinched, and eased onto his back so he wasn’t exposed from behind. </p><p>Ryou flung himself against his pillow again. “The library has computers, right? With internet access?” </p><p>“Yeah?” Bakura furrowed his forehead. </p><p>“If things don’t work out and you <em>absolutely must</em> follow through on your threats, then let me remotely set off the fire alarms and hack into the cameras and make sure everyone is out of the building first.” </p><p>“You can do all that?” Bakura asked. </p><p>“Of course. I have all the passwords to get into all the systems for emergencies.” </p><p>“Okay. We'll do it your way if it comes to it. You need to understand that just because we’d trash a building doesn’t mean we’d hurt a person, and <em>especially</em> not <em>you</em>.” Malik turned toward Ryou again, and Ryou found himself rolling onto his side to stare into Malik’s eyes. </p><p>"Thank you…" Ryou paused before adding, “You look nice with the eyeliner, but you look nice like this too.”</p><p>“You’re as bad as Bakura with the shameless flirting.” Malik mirrored Ryou’s smile. </p><p>“Are you mad at us?” Bakura whispered behind Ryou. </p><p>“No,” Ryou said. </p><p>“Are you lying?” Malik asked. </p><p>“No.” Ryou shook his head. “I’m...sad.” </p><p>Bakura growled, a frustrated but also pained sound. He was already pressed tightly against Ryou’s back, but he grabbed Ryou’s shoulder, allowing his body language to say what he wouldn’t. Ryou wanted it—the gesture, the wordless conversation—but it hurt too much, so he shifted and nodded his chin towards the TV. </p><p>“This is pretty good. We should watch it.” </p><p>It could have been the news, and Ryou would have said the same, but he did enjoy slashers, and apparently so did Malik, so they watched the movie in silence. Exhausted from the trip and the emotional loop-de-loops, Ryou crashed not five minutes in. He woke in the middle of the night and realized he somehow ended up as a middle spoon. Malik clung to him like a five point harness in a racecar, but Ryou was no less desperate in the way he held Bakura. Even in the dark Bakura’s hair shimmered, catching the slightest scraps of light slipping through the hotel curtains from the street posts. </p><p>Indulging himself, Ryou closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of hotel shampoo in Bakura’s hair. The slight shift of Ryou’s body must have disturbed Malik because he squeezed Ryou hard and nudged his erection against Ryou’s ass. Ryou stifled a giggle, wondering if it was a habit he had with Bakura. Malik pushed against Ryou a second time, and Ryou sucked in a breath as he hitched back on reflex. </p><p>“Mmm…” Malik purred at the reaction. </p><p>Ryou’s cheeks flushed. Despite his cool sleepwear, he broke into a sweat. As if psychically feeding off of Malik’s energy, Bakura nudged backward at the same time Malik shoved his hips forward.</p><p>“Fuck,” Ryou swore under his breath, overwhelmed by trembles of electricity sizzling through his nerves. </p><p>“You okay?” </p><p>Half asleep, Bakura rolled to face Ryou and cupped his face. </p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Was it a nightmare?” Malik combed his fingers through Ryou’s hair. </p><p>“N-no.” Ryou pressed his forehead against Bakura’s bare chest. </p><p>He realized Bakura never took off the towel, and it unraveled in his sleep. All three of their bare legs tangled together, and the feeling of skin on skin on skin on skin on skin had Ryou drunk. He wanted—no, <em>needed</em>—to glide his knee against the line of Bakura’s leg until he reached Bakura’s naked hip. He needed it, but the second he slipped up an inch, Bakura’s breath hitched, and Ryou’s heartbeat raced so wildly in his chest that he thought he might hyperventilate, so he pulled his knee closer to his own body. </p><p>“Sorry,” Ryou huffed, a little out of breath from the sheer, raw <em>want</em> coursing through him.  </p><p>“No, it’s...fine. I didn’t mind,” Bakura whispered.  </p><p>“Get some sleep.” Malik patted Ryou’s back and then reached over to hold Bakura’s forearm. “Tomorrow will be a rough day.” </p><p>“Why do you always have to be the smart one, Malik?” Bakura’s jaw tightened. “Why does everything have to be ‘according to plan’?” </p><p>“Because I’m afraid of hurting others with my selfishness,” Malik’s voice pitched up, almost breaking. “So I have to stay in control.” </p><p>Ryou placed his hand on top of Malik’s. Neither Malik nor Bakura chastised him for the action. He parted his lips, wanting to offer comfort, but it was too difficult, so Ryou shut his eyes and did his best to sleep, but their limbs kept brushing against him, and twining with his own, and Ryou slept lightly, not wanting to miss even the slightest caress. In the morning, they padded around in half-asleep stupors. Ryou slipped into his old clothes, but Malik and Bakura changed out of their uniforms for tank tops and jeans. Ryou bit his bottom lip, unable to pull his gaze away.</p><p>The “free breakfast” provided by the hotel was a bin of hard boiled eggs, a few yogurt cups, and a basket with bananas,  oranges, and cereal bars. Ryou grabbed as much as he could, knowing they wouldn’t be able to stop for lunch anywhere. </p><p>“At least we packed light. No luggage to mess with,” Ryou said, trying to lighten the heavy mood. </p><p>"Right. Carefree travel." Bakura shoved an egg into his mouth.</p><p>Too soon they were back on the road. Ryou lay on his back and stared at the car's roof. His hair scattered about his face, and he rested his hands on his stomach. Ryou sang <em>Like a Prayer</em>. He tried not to sing it <em>to </em>them, but couldn't stop thinking about them as he sang it.</p><p>"Want me to turn on the radio?" Malik asked. It was the first time he'd spoken since they climbed into the car.</p><p>"Sure." Ryou sighed. </p><p>The music helped pass the miles. All three of them sang when they knew the words, and they knew the words to most of the songs. Suddenly, Bakura kicked the dial with his heel to turn it off. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the floorboard. </p><p>"What the fuck, Bakura?" Malik asked. </p><p>"Why is everything a love song? It was pissing me off," Bakura said.</p><p>“Pissing you off? Or making you feel guilty?” Ryou was too wounded to play around the issue. </p><p>“I feel like Judas.” Bakura shifted his gaze out the window as Domino City rose around them. </p><p>“No.” Ryou sat up, remembering Malik’s comment about Bonnie and Clyde. “Because your story will end better than his.” </p><p>Bakura’s rich brown eyes burned into Ryou’s chest as he glanced behind the car seat. His jaw was so tight that Ryou worried he’d hurt himself. </p><p>“Bakura? Are you all right?” </p><p>“Stop being so…” Bakura’s hands curled into fists. </p><p>“Nice?” Ryou offered. </p><p>“We’re here.” Malik’s knuckles were taut and white because of how he clenched the steering wheel. “We’ll use our last few dollars to get another room and then wait until it’s time.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Bakura hugged himself. </p><p>Ryou didn’t answer. He slumped against the seat and didn’t argue when they escorted him out of the car and to a smaller, cheaper room in a worse hotel than the one they were at the night before. Ryou realized they must have burned through the last of his money. He had plenty of credit cards, but didn’t want to use them lest they be traced. His stomach rumbled.</p><p>“Sorry.” Ryou blushed, embarrassed. </p><p>It was as if his stomach was proving Malik right. Ryou was pampered. He’d never skipped a meal a day in his life, nor had he ever gone to bed hungry. One day without lunch and his body was audibly complaining. It shamed him, but he couldn’t help the bodily reaction.  </p><p>“I’m going to see if this dump has an ice machine.” Bakura left before they could respond. </p><p>Malik paced. His mouth was twisted in a knot and he looked sick. </p><p>“Malik?” </p><p>“Don’t.” Malik shook his head. </p><p>“I was just wondering if you’re okay? You don’t look so well.” </p><p>“No. I’m not okay.” Malik leaned against the mirror decorating the wall across from the bed. His reflection leaned against him, as if to guard him from his emotions, Malik whispered. “I hate myself. This was Bakura’s idea, but I implemented it. I built the bomb, I found out where we could steal uniforms.” Malik tugged at his own hair. “What the fuck are we even doing here?” </p><p>“You only packed one set of spare clothes,” Ryou said. </p><p>“So?” </p><p>“You knew this would take more than one day, but you only had one pair of clothes,” Ryou said. </p><p>“So?” Malik repeated, voice less patient. </p><p>“I’m saying I understand that you didn’t have anything else to bring. Your life before we met was more desperate than you’re telling me, and you didn’t feel like you had anything to lose when you both decided to kidnap me.” </p><p>“We didn’t have anything to lose...until we met you.” Malik crouched to the floor, hugging himself, back still pressed to glass. </p><p>The door opened and Bakura stepped inside. He held a small paper bag with the top carefully folded over. He handed the bag to Ryou. </p><p>“Here.” </p><p>“What is it?” Ryou accepted the bag and his stomach growled again when the scent of sugar and pastry hit his nose. </p><p>“I know you’re hungry, so I ran to the coffee shop near here and bought you a snack.” Bakura turned away. “Was going to get you a coffee, too, but I only had five dollars.” </p><p>“You spent your lucky fiver?” Malik bolted to his feet. </p><p>“It’s not a big deal.” Bakura dropped to the edge of the bed, avoiding both Ryou and Malik’s gazes. </p><p>Ryou didn’t know how he’d swallow the treat with a soft-ball sized lump in his throat, but he pulled the cannoli from the bag. It was beautiful. The rings of pastry looks flasky, the cream filling was thick, and the powdered sugar on top reminded Ryou of fresh Christmas snow. </p><p>“Bakura, may I borrow your knife?” Ryou stared at the pastry because if he looked at Bakura he would cry. </p><p>“I guess?” Bakura flicked the blade, spun the weapon, and offered the handle to Ryou. </p><p>“Thank you.” Ryou cut the cannoli into three equal slices. He raised a piece with each hand. “Share. You know I hate eating alone.” </p><p>“It’s a treat. For you.” Malik bit the inside of his cheek. </p><p>“Please. It would make me happier if we ate it together.” </p><p>They stared at each other in the way they often did when they didn’t want to say their thoughts out loud. Eventually, they accepted their small shares of pastry. Ryou brought the last piece to his mouth and licked some of the filling. He moaned. </p><p>“This is good. Holy shit.” </p><p>Perhaps it was because he skipped lunch, or maybe because no one had ever gone out of their way to get something for Ryou before, but the little section of cannoli was sweet, delicious, wonderful. After he ate, he licked his fingers clean. </p><p>“I can’t.” Malik dropped to his knees and buried his head in Ryou’s lap. “Ryou, take your car and go home. Bakura and I will think of something else.” </p><p>“Thank god.” Bakura dropped back onto the bed. His glittery hair sprayed around him like the Milky Way. </p><p>Meanwhile, Malik’s hair pooled in Ryou’s lap as Malik trembled. </p><p>“I...don’t understand?” Ryou combed his fingers through Malik’s hair, almost gasping at how gossamer-soft it was. </p><p>“Go home. Say you escaped. We’re not going to sell you for 40 pieces of silver.” Malik snorted. “You’re worth more than that anyway.” </p><p>“You’re...you’re letting me go?” Ryou repeated as if he weren’t sure he’d heard Malik. “But I don’t want to be let go. Besides, what will happen to you after I leave?” </p><p>“We'll think of something.” Bakura rose, walked to the chair, and sat on the arm so he could also stroke Malik’s hair. “We always do.” </p><p>“You fools.” Ryou shook his head. “Damn fools. Don’t you realize I could have tipped the guard without you knowing? I could have had cops following us  from the start. Malik, I could have pushed you down the stairs and ran before we even reached the parking garage.” </p><p>“We know.” Malik lifted his head enough to flash a lavender gaze at Ryou. </p><p>“But I didn’t escape or ask for help. Because you broke into my tower and took me away from the loneliness slowly killing me, and now you expect me to drive away from you like it never happened?”</p><p>“Yes.” Malik fully straightened. “Because we don’t have anything to offer you.” </p><p>“Don’t you?” With his right hand, Ryou laced his fingers with Bakura’s. With his left hand, he laced his fingers with Malik’s. “I see everything I want right here in this room.” </p><p>“No.” Bakura shook his head. “Malik’s right. We’re rotten. Go home and tell them you escaped.” </p><p>“Listen, I want to go to the rendezvous point,” Ryou insisted, closing his eyes “I want…No. I wish...my father would actually come to get me, but I want to see for myself whether he does or not. I suppose...it’s the last chance I'm giving him for us to be a family. If you take the money or not is up to you.”</p><p>“Fine. We’ll do what you want.” Malik stood. “But we’re not accepting the money. This was a mistake—I’ll admit it. You’re not an art exhibit, and we’re not selling you.” </p><p>“It means a lot...how much you’re giving up for me.” Ryou squeezed their hands. </p><p>“If he’s there, are you going home with him?” Malik asked. </p><p>“...Maybe.” Ryou glanced away, thinking how he’d be in a better position to help them with their problems at home with full access to his bank accounts. “Would I be able to get in contact with you?” </p><p>“Too risky.” Malik shook his head. </p><p>“Then I’m honestly not sure what I’ll do yet.” Ryou’s head dropped. “I don’t think it’ll matter. He won’t be there.” </p><p>“He can’t be that stupid. He can’t.” Bakura scowled. </p><p>“Even my father would have rescued me if I’d been kidnapped.” Malik shook his head. “If for no other reason than the fact he thought I belonged to him.” </p><p>“Your father sounds like a horrible person.” Ryou frowned. “Thought mine is...an indifferent person. At least when it comes to me.” </p><p>“He’ll be there.” Bakura waved away Ryou’s doubt. “Come on. We’ll go prove it right now.” </p><p>“Yes.” Ryou stood, combed his hair with his fingers, and tried to unsuccessfully smooth the wrinkles from his blazer and slacks. </p><p>They drove to a beautiful park with winding trails that disappeared into groves of trees and gardens. As they walked, Bakura winked and led Ryou off-trail to where the foliage was thickest. </p><p>“We found a secret place when we were teens. Used to come here and make out.” Bakura chuckled. </p><p>“You grew up in Domino?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“That’s how we know how bad it is here.” Malik crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“The perfect place to get away with a crime.” Bakura shrugged, hands in his pocket. “We’re almost at the rendezvous point. We can hide and make sure things look kosher before we reveal ourselves.” </p><p>They reached a hill. Between a pair of walnut trees, hidden by sarsaparilla and lavender, was a crawl space sloping downward into the earth. Again, Malik and Bakura caged Ryou, only this time Ryou got the sense that they weren’t trying to trap him, they simply didn’t want him to get lost in the labyrinth of tunnels and mini caves hidden within. The slope leveled, and they found themself at the back end of a larger cave hollowing out the hill. At the opposite end was a large entrance. Sunlight lit up the circular cavern; water trickled from the walls and filled a small, natural pool. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Ryou whispered. </p><p>“See? No where for guards to hide. We would have ran into them. Your father will have to enter alone.” Bakura sat on a boulder in the shadows with a good view of the entrance. </p><p>Malik checked his phone. “Half an hour early. We’ll have to wait a bit.” </p><p>Ryou nodded, his stomach twisting with nervous energy. He and Malik sat on smaller boulders on each side of Bakura. They could see everything in the cave, but someone walking in from the sunny entrance wouldn’t notice them. After forty minutes, they were all fidgeting. Malik found a stick and they took turns playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Bakura made a joke about it being the only video games they could afford as children. Another half hour whittled away before Ryou sighed, slumping his shoulders, and dropping his head. </p><p>“I told you. He’s not coming.” </p><p>“Maybe he got lost.” Bakura’s face twisted in a doubtful expression. </p><p>“Did you give thorough directions?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“We provided a 3D digital map.” Malik sighed. </p><p>“That’s some library you used to go to.” Ryou whistled. </p><p>“Oh yes. Everything in Domino is state of the art.” Bakura snorted, bitter. </p><p>The air around them grew tense, and the silence stabbed at Ryou’s chest. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and hugged himself.</p><p>“I want to go.” </p><p>“We could wait 15 more minutes?” Malik offered. </p><p>“Why? My ass is numb. I’m hungry. I...I just want to go. He’s obviously not coming. I told you he wouldn’t come.” Ryou sniffed. Once, twice, then he was sobbing. He cursed himself for being such a baby and mopped his tears away with the sleeve of his blazer. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Why are you sorry?” Malik knelt in the dirt beside Ryou and held him. “None of this is your fault. We kidnapped you, remember?” </p><p>“Yeah, and I couldn’t even be a hostage right.” Ryou’s tears made his shoulders shake and his nose clog. </p><p>“Don’t you dare feel bad,” Bakura hissed, combing Ryou’s hair with such hard swipes of his hand that the gesture was more violent than comforting. “What kind of disgusting, sack of shit of a father doesn’t even try to save his own son? He could have at least sent a hit man after us. You should be outraged!” </p><p>“I’m just sad.” Ryou cried. “I knew. I knew he wouldn’t bother, but...I wanted to be wrong. I wanted him to show that he did love me.” Ryou folded over his knees, trying to hide himself in his posture. “He doesn’t.” </p><p>“Well we do!” Bakura screamed.</p><p>“What?” Ryou lifted his head. </p><p>“We do.” Malik pulled a detonator from the pocket of the sleeveless hoodie he wore over his tank top. He wrapped Ryou’s fingers around it, and placed Ryou’s thumb on the button crowning the device. “He has no right to hurt you like this. How dare he put objects over people, but you can get back at him with the push of the button.” </p><p>“Do it. Fuck that bastard.” Bakura sneered, jaw tight. </p><p>“I already told you—”</p><p>“Yes. Yes. You want to clear the guards out first. Fine. Let’s go find a computer.” Malik stood. </p><p>“Malik.” Ryou swiped his eyes again, grabbing Malik’s hands so they both held the detonator. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“If you love me, disable it.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Disable this.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Fuck that. You father has this coming.” Bakura balled his hands into fist, so angry his skill paled to the color of gardenia petals. </p><p>“Because I don’t want to destroy art and history. Maybe my father deserves it, but what about all the people who love going to the museum? What about the workers? What about the people who made the artefacts?” Ryou shook his head. “I’m not going to destroy their work, no matter how much I’m hurting.” </p><p>“Fine. For you.” Malik growled as he broke open the case and pulled several wires free. He dropped the device on the surface of the nearest rock, and smashed it with his boot.</p><p>“Come on.” Bakura hooked his arm with Ryou’s. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“Back to the hotel, I guess. We paid for it, might as well get our last night in a real bed. We’re going to have to camp in the car for a few days while Malik and I think of another plan.” </p><p>“You’re...letting me stay with you?” Ryou asked, voice guarded toward his emotions and thoughts. </p><p>“We never <em>wanted</em> you to leave.” Malik slipped his arm around Bakura’s waist so they were all connected. “We just didn’t want you to go through...everything we’re about to go through since this scheme didn’t pay out.” Malik stared at their feet as they walked out of the cave. </p><p>“Don’t worry.” Ryou smiled. “We’ll be okay.” </p><p>“Sure.” Bakura gave a bitter laugh, he tried to temper it, make it less dismal, but the heavy tone slipped through, revealing his real thoughts. </p><p>“Maybe I’ll think of a brilliant plan,” Ryou said. He already had one, he just wanted to check a small detail before he shared what he was going to do with the other two. </p><p>Ryou might not be willing to blow up a museum for vengeance, but there was no way he was going to let Malik and Bakura suffer hunger and homelessness when he had a bank account filled with money—and knew how to get more on top of that. </p><p>When they returned to the room, Ryou called first shower. After he finished, while Malik and Bakura argued who would go next, Ryou snuck to the mall not too far from their hotel. Stealing the briefcase was more difficult with wrinkled clothes, but Ryou managed. Next, he went to the bank across the street from the hotel and closed out his bank account. Finally, he stopped at the coffee shop where Bakura had spent his last five dollars in order to get coffee, sandwiches, and a dozen more cannolis. By the time he returned, he was grinning from ear to ear and excited to show him the gifts he had for them. </p><p>“Where were you?” Malik screamed the moment Ryou stepped into their hotel room after his errands. </p><p>“Taking care of some business,” Ryou said. </p><p>“We thought you bailed on us.” Bakura’s eyes were tinged in red, but he wasn’t crying, not presently, at least. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Ryou set everything on the table and ran to them, pulling them both to his chest. “I wanted to surprise you.” </p><p>“Surprise us?” Malik asked, his former worry still twisting on his face. </p><p>“Yes!” Ryou grabbed the briefcase and slammed it on the bed and popped it open to reveal several hundred thousand yen sitting in neat bundles. </p><p>“Jesus, Ryou, did you rob a bank?” Bakura whistled. </p><p>“Sort of. I cashed out my allowance account. I was afraid of it being traced before, but if my father isn’t concerned about me, then I doubt he’d bother to check my account, so...” Ryou shrugged.  </p><p>“This is...more than we were asking.” Bakura’s jaw dropped as he counted the bundles. </p><p>“Oh sweeties, you did not ask for enough then. I’m not sure you realize how much money my father actually has even in free assets.” </p><p>“Apparently not.” Malik stared at Ryou for a long time before his face softened and he smiled. “You really are better at this stuff then us.” </p><p>“I know.”  Ryou grabbed the bags. “It’s not McDonalds, but it should be okay.” </p><p>“Your notion of fine dining still sucks.” Malik laughed. </p><p>“We’ll eat better later. This is for quick energy.” Ryou grabbed one of the cannoli’s and licked the cream out suggestively. </p><p>“Oh shit.” Bakura dropped his ass onto the bed, eyes wide. </p><p>Malik sipped his caramel macchiato and unwrapped his sandwich. He smiled when he saw the sandwich. “You bought me the hummus one.” </p><p>“I remembered Bakura saying you don’t care for meat.” </p><p>“And you got me a BLT.” Bakura snatched a piece of bacon from between the slices of bread. </p><p>“With triple bacon.” Ryou grinned. </p><p>“Damn, you...really do pay attention to details, don’t you?” Malik blushed. </p><p>“Well...I was really enjoying myself, so of course I was paying attention to both of you.” </p><p>They ate, watched more horror movies, and stayed up too late. When Malik finally turned off the TV, Ryou gave them a sleepy stare. </p><p>“So…” Ryou grabbed each of their hands and linked them together over his stomach. </p><p>“This feels...too good to be true.” Malik sighed, dipping down and kissing Bakura’s knuckles before dropping lower to Ryou’s belly. </p><p>“Please don’t tell me I’ve been dreaming. I would be very disappointed.” Ryou brought their combined hands to his lips, kissing each of them. </p><p>Bakura lunged at Ryou. They were only in their boxers, so Bakura grabbed Ryou’s bare shoulders while capturing Ryou’s lips. When Bakura slipped his tongue into Ryou’s mouth, they moaned openly. Malik tugged Bakura up by the hair and traced Bakura’s bottom lip with his tongue before kissing him and kissing Ryou afterward. Ryou rubbed Malik’s hips with one hand and Bakura’s with the other. The smoothness of their skin delighted him as much as it had the night before, but now he was free to explore the slopes and curves of their bodies. They collapsed into a pile, kissing and running their hands along chests, arms, legs. As Malik’s fingers glided up Ryou’s thigh, he gasped. </p><p>“I’ve, I’ve never—” Ryou arched high off the bed, pushing into Malik’s touch. </p><p>“Shh…” Malik pressed a finger to Ryou’s lips. “We know. Don’t worry about that yet.” </p><p>“Right now, we just want to touch you.” Bakura kneaded Ryou’s chests in both his hands. “I’m so greedy to touch you.” He kissed Ryou’s sternum before meandering to Ryou’s nipple and sucking. </p><p>Ryou’s cock twitched. He scrunched up his face, trying to hold back, but already close solely from the light brushes of their fingers. Heat washed over Ryou’s skin and he broke out into a sweat. Panting, Ryou arched again, pressing harder against Malik and Bakura’s lips as they kissed their way lower. Malik hooked his fingers around the band of Ryou’s boxers and tugged. Bakura lapped at Ryou’s thighs. </p><p>“Fuck!” Ryou buried his face in a pillow. </p><p>“None of that.” Malik pulled the pillow away. “We want to hear those adorable little curse words slipping from your mouth.”</p><p>“Malik.” Ryou grabbed him and pulled into a kiss. Groping, Ryou slipped his hand in the slit of Malik’s boxers. </p><p>The flesh of Malik’s cock was hot against Ryou’s palm. He kneaded it with the heel of his hand for a moment before curling his fingers around Malik’s shaft and stroking. Malik grunted, his gaze going hazy and his lips parting. Bakura took an attack of opportunity, rose to his knees to reach Malik’s mouth, and sucked on Malik’s bottom lip. While Ryou did his best to stroke him, Bakura smothered Malik’s neck with kisses and kneaded his ass. Malik bucked, his grunts growing more guttural as the pleasure climbed. </p><p>“Can’t...<em>ahh</em>! Gonna—” Malik stuttered as his hips rocked. </p><p>Bakura dropped low and wrapped his lips around Malik’s tip as Ryou continued to flick his wrist. Malik cried out, fisting Bakura’s hair as he convulsed in orgasm. Bakura swallowed and licked his lips with a sly grin on his face. With a huff of breath, Malik crumbled next to Ryou. His hair scattered around him, but he didn’t move to brush it away. Ryou flushed, figuring he must have done okay by the way Malik was boneless against the mattress. Bakura graced a few last kisses up Malik’s shoulder and rubbed his hip. </p><p>“Been a few days, huh?” </p><p>“Mmm,” Malik hummed. </p><p>Ryou released a slow exhale and he remembered the night before sandwiched between the two of them. Thinking of all the things he wanted to try last night, he pressed Bakura to the mattress and pulled off his shorts. Bakura’s cock laid heavy against his stomach. He held the base and threw himself into a broad, fearless lick from shaft to head. </p><p>“R-Ryou.” Bakura fisted the sheets. </p><p>“Tease him a bit.” Malik smirked, glancing at them from behind the curtain of his haphazard hair. </p><p>“No, no, keep going like you were.” Bakrua shook his head, jaw clenching as he waited for more. </p><p>Ryou gave him another bold lick before fluttering his tongue along his tip to tease him. Bakura whimpered, and Ryou didn’t have the heart to toy with him for long. He wrapped his lips around Bakura’s cock, sucking until Bakura was wet enough for Ryou to slide up and down. Bakura’s breath came in loud huffs. Malik crawled behind Ryou and spread his cheeks. Ryou’s heart rioted. They didn’t have lube, so he was nervous until Malik’s warm, wet tongue circled around Ryou’s entrance. He choked and sputtered on Bakura’s cock, pulling back a second to catch his breath. He was so sensitive, and Malik was so shameless and he poked and prodded. Tears welled in Ryou’s eyes. He cried out. It took a minute before he could compose himself enough to lower to Bakura’s cock again. </p><p>The moment his lips were around Bakura’s flesh. Bakura grabbed the back of Ryou’s head and thrusted into his mouth. Ryou released a shuddering breath through his nostrils, relaxing and allowing Bakura to take charge while Malik drove Ryou insane. Ryou moaned around Bakura’s cock. Bakura muttered something, but the blood was rushing in Ryou’s ears and deafening him. Bakura bucked harder, shoving all the way to the back of Ryou’s throat. A minute later he came, hot and thick, down Ryou’s throat. Ryou stiffened a moment, surprised, but managed to swallow everything before pulling away and gasping for air. </p><p>“Turn him over.” Bakura told Malik. </p><p>Ryou yelped as he was flipped onto his back. Malik lifted his legs into the air so his shoulders and upper back supported him while his legs hooked around Malik’s shoulders. </p><p>“Your back?” Ryou asked as he felt the rough patches of skin against his calves. </p><p>“I’m all right.” Malik assured him before plunging his tongue into Ryou’s asshole. </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>!” </p><p>“Mmm.” Bakura licked his lips as he straddled Ryou’s chest so he could swallow Ryou’s cock down to the base. </p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Ryou shouted on repeat. </p><p>Being half-vertical was strange, but their mouths were so attentive as they kissed him, that Ryou couldn’t be distracted by it. Instead he relaxed and allowed them to help support his weight as they swirled their tongues. Bakura went deep, pushing Ryou closer to the edge. Their mouths were so warm that Ryou’s toes curled as his body stiffened. </p><p>“P-p-please.” Ryou clawed at the sheets. “Please!” </p><p>The feelings shooting across his nerves tightened, intensified, spread out from his balls to his chest and Ryou came with a loud, joyful sob. Then he was sinking, growing heavy against the mattress, and into their embraces, and drowning in gentle kisses, and falling asleep so soundly that he could have died and would have never known. </p><p>But his eyes opened the next morning and he was breathing in the scent of Malik and Bakura’s heat mixed with mass-produced hotel shampoo. Ryou untangled himself from their arms. In his absence, they clung to each other, nuzzling and hitching in sleepy rolls of their hips. Ryou smiled before finding Malik’s cell phone. </p><p>“You okay?” Malik asked, first to wake. </p><p>“I’m fantastic.” Ryou offered Malik his phone, and he accepted it. “Wake Bakura up. We’re going to find some breakfast, then go shopping, and gas up the car before we head out.” </p><p>“Where are we going?” Malik blinked, still waking. </p><p>“To the estate. In three days time, my father will be out of the country at the opening of a new museum, and I have the combination to his safe.” Ryou tilted his head. “How did you sneak in last time without being caught?” </p><p>“There’s a maple tree growing too close to the wall on the East-most side.” Bakura yawned. “Easy to get in if you don’t mind walking.” </p><p>“A stroll through the woods on a moonlit night sounds like quite the romantic way to begin a robbery.” Ryou smiled. </p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t have to prove anything to us.” Malik shook his head. </p><p>“It’s not to prove myself,” Ryou promised. “In three days time, you’ve already proven to me that you care more for me than my father ever cared since the day of my birth. Our theft will be an inconvenience and a blow to his pride, but he won’t go hungry. Besides, the safe is full of money from several major countries, and we’ll need that as we travel.” Ryou crawled between Malik and Bakura, locking their hands together. “You took me on my first road trip, allowed me to taste McDonalds and bad hotel breakfasts, gas station food, and Starbucks. Now let me take you travelling. We’ll fly to Italy and drink espresso with our cannoli, eat Profiteroles in France, and ptichye moloko in Russia. You gave me my freedom, now allow me to give you the world.” </p><p>In reply, Malik kissed him. Then he kissed Bakura. Their three of them still had their hands knotted into a tangle and they gazed into each other’s eyes. </p><p>“Well.” Bakura grinned. “What are we waiting for?” </p><p>“I’ll drive.” Ryou dressed in his new clothes and grabbed his car keys. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>